


I love you, a lot.

by ultimateweeaboo (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultimateweeaboo
Summary: I truly do.





	I love you, a lot.

"Komaeda!" The young brunette came dashing towards his significant other with a dashing smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, hey um, Hajime," The white hair male answered back.

"So, do you want to hang out today? I've been dying to see you!"

"Sorry, I can't right now."

"It's okay, I love you a lot!'

\---

"Hey Ko! Wanna see a movie?"

"Not right now Hajime..."

"It's okay, I love you a lot!"

\---

"Nagitoooo... wanna get a snack?"

"Ugh, no Hajime, not right now."

"Sorry, I love you a lot."

\---

"Ko, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No, just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, I love you a lot."

\---

"Komaeda? Want to go out right now? I want to see a meteor shower."

"No Hajime, now's not the time."

"But-"

"I'm not going."

"I'm sorry, I love you, a lot."

\---

"Komaeda, do you love me?"

"Sure."

"I love you a lot."

"Mhm."

\---

The white haired male stood horrified.

In his sight was his boyfriend, his lover, with slit wrists and on the floor, no sign of life at all.

There was a note, right in the palm of the lifeless man's hand that read,

"I'm sorry, I love you, a lot."

Komaeda couldn't keep it in. Tears were dripping from his eyes and it won't stop.

"I never said it back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at writing angst. :') I hope I'll improve.


End file.
